A Dark Future
by Robin Logan
Summary: A new threat rises and Link must defeat it with the help of many people in Hyrule, along with two strange Sheikah's who claim to be from the future. (Rated T for violence, blood, and action. Slightly AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Future**

 **Chapter One: A New Threat**

 **AN: I'm pretty sure this is a bit AU since I'll be adding a few characters that aren't just from TP. Does that counts as AU? Well, there might be other stuff that's a bit AU as well, though I'm going to try to keep it a cannon a possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my Zelda Fic!**

Link sat at the porch of his tree house.

It had been five days since Link saved Hyrule. The kids of Ordon were safely brought back to Ordon, and more importantly to Link, Minda went back to the Twilight World. It was so lonely without her.

It wasn't like Link could talk about the adventures he had with anyone else, since most of the things were about him turning into a wolf.

Plus Link was so used to Minda being by his side at all times. Or rather in his shadow.

Link wondered what Minda was doing at the moment. Was she having fun? Did she miss Link? Did she even think about him anymore?

Beth, Malo, and Colin walked up to Link's house. "Hey, Link!" Beth called happily.

Link smiled at the kids. "Hey, Beth."

Malo looked around, "Where's Talo?"

Link looked to the entrance to the forest as he heard running. People in black clothes and black hoods ran in Link's yard and pulled out their swords.

"Remember, capture the Hero Of Courage. Kill the rest." One of the people in black said.

Link jumped off the porch of his house, rolling mid-air to land on one foot and one knee, then he pulled out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and ran to stand in front of Beth, Malo, and Collin.

"Go! Get out of here!" Link yelled to the kids who nodded and ran to the other side of Ordon. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Link asked the people in black.

Instead of answering Link's question, they began swinging their swords at him. A moment later Rusl ran to Link's side and began fighting beside him.

Link looked to his right to see one of the people thrusting their sword at Link, but before Link was hit, someone jumped on Link, making them both fall down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Link asked the small person wearing blue ragged pants, a white shirt with an eye on it, blue boots, and a blue ripped up cape and hood that was hiding their face.

"Questions later! Right now we need to fight!" The person yelled.

The person stood up beside Link and pulled out their sword , attacking the people in black.

Link stood up as well and went back to fighting. After Link hit the last person, he looked around to make sure that was all of them before putting his Master Sword away.

"You should be more careful. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead." Said the strange person as they crossed their arms.

Link guessed it was a male.

"Hmm…that clothing. Are you...a Sheikah?" Rusl asked.

The person nodded.

"Sheikah? What's that?" Link asked.

"Warriors sworn to protect the Royal Family with their life. Of course, from what I heard, their village was attacked and there aren't many left." Rusl explained. "But…you look a bit young to be a Sheikah."

"All because I'm small doesn't mean I'm young. Anyways, we have a problem on our hands that we need to deal with." The Sheikah said.

"What sort of problem?" Rusl asked.

"No time to explain. Rusl, you need to tell all the villagers to evacuate Ordon. Tell the Gorons and everyone else in Kakariko Village to evacuate as well. There's a village not many people know about that's not too far away from Kakariko Village. That should be safe enough for you to go to. The Gorons will help you find it. Me and Link need to go to Hyrule castle." The Sheikah said.

"Wait. How do you know mine and Link's names? And why do you have to go to Hyrule Castle?" Rusl asked.

"None of that matters at the moment. Come on, Link." The Sheikah grabbed Link's hand and the next thing Link knew, he was in…Zelda's room? Link looked around.

The Sheikah was still by Link's side, Rusl wasn't there, and Zelda was sitting at her desk writing in a book. Zelda looked up, shut her book, and stood up. "Oh, Link. A Sheikah? What are you doing here? And how did you get in here? I didn't hear you." Zelda said.

Link turned to the Sheikah. "Did you just warp us?"

"Excuse me, but who are you two and how did you get in here?" Link looked up to see a woman walking over.

The woman was wearing similar clothing to the Sheikah and she had white hair that was put up in the back. A bit of her hair was put in a braid though.

"Oh, Impa. This is Link. And I believe this is one of your Sheikah soldiers?" Zelda asked.

Impa looked down at the other Sheikah. "What are you doing here?"

The Sheikah bowed to Zelda. "I'm here to help. There is a new threat." The Sheikah said.

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Someone is trying to revive Ganondorf, mix light and dark, and become king of Hyrule." The Sheikah explained.

"What do mean? What makes you think this?" Zelda asked.

"It happened before…in the future."

"What?" Link asked.

"I'm from the future. A future where both of you are gone. If I hadn't come to Ordon, than you, Link, would be dead, along with Rusl, and all of Ordon would be burnt down…and there wouldn't have been any survivors. Zelda…you're going to be attacked soon. In the future you died from this attack. You should be safe in the abandon village that used to be home to the Sheikah." The Sheikah said.

"And where is that? How long will it take to get there?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll warp you there." The Sheikah said.

"I sense something from you...do you...have the Triforce Of Power?" Zelda asked.

The Sheikah nodded.

"And we're just supposed to believe that you're from the future and everything else you say without any proof?" Impa asked.

At that moment, five people in black jumped through the window, into Zelda's room.

The Sheikah raised his hand at Zelda, who disappeared with a shine of light.

"C'mon! We need to fight!" The Sheikah yelled. Link and the Sheikah pulled out their swords and Impa raised her fist and began fighting the people in black.

Link ran to one of the people and swung his sword at their shoulder. The man let out a scream and spun around with his sword. But Link was quick to jump back. Link pulled out his boomerang and aimed it at the man.

The guy stumbled a bit once it hit his head and fell out of the window with a scream.

Link turned around just in time to see a sword almost hit his head. He quickly pulled out his shield and blocked the attack, then spun around, knocking his enemy down.

After Link, Impa, and the other Sheikah finished fighting, Link turned to the Sheikah and noticed the sword the he was holding...the Master Sword.

Link looked at his Master Sword then looked back at the other Master Sword the Sheikah was holding. "Do you believe me yet? That I'm from the future?" The Sheikah asked as he put his sword away.

"What did you do to Zelda?" Link asked.

The Sheikah crossed his arms."I warped her to the village I told her I would warp her to. Don't worry. She'll be fine. But right now we need everyone in Castle Town to evacuate to the village Zelda's at. That's what we need to do. C'mon."

"Wait." Impa said.

The Sheikah looked up at her. "The princess won't be safe alone. Take me to her." Impa said.

The Sheikah raised his hand and Impa disappeared.

"So, whats your name?" Link asked.

"You can call me Debulis." The Sheikah said, walking past Link and down the stairs. "So why are we evacuating?" Link asked as he followed him.

"Well, like I said, Ordon was burned down by the people who attacked. they'll attack Kakariko Village and Castle Town too. As far as I know, they don't know about the Sheikah Village yet. They will soon though. But for now it would be easy to just go there first."

When Link and Debulis reached Castle Town, Debulis stopped at the fountain.

"Shouldn't we start telling people to leave?" Link asked. "I'm waiting for someone. She should be here at any moment...ah. There she is."

Link turned and saw a girl with short blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing the same sort of outfit Debulis had, although she wasn't wearing a hood or cape.

"What took so long?" Debulis asked when the girl was in front of him.

"Forgive me, master. They began attacking Kakariko Village before the carriage from Ordon arrived." "Everyone's alive though?" Debulis asked. "Of course, master." "Good." Debulis cleared his throat before speaking.

"Everyone! Attention!" Everyone around looked over at Debulis.

"The princess and her most trustworthy guards found out that Castle Town will be attacked very soon!" Link heard a few gasps.

"We need to evacuate immediately! Take some carriages out of here! At least one guard should go on each carriage. But the other guards should make sure everyone in Castle Town are gone before leaving!"

At that, everyone was running to certain places, getting packed and getting ready to leave. Debulis turned to the girl.

"You stay here and protect the town until everyone's gone. There's something I've got to deal with in Ordon. Link, you have to protect Zelda."

Debulis raised his hand at Link before he could say anything and suddenly he was in the Hidden Village.

Link looked around at all the broken houses. Impa and Zelda were talking a little ways off to Impaz, the old woman who took care of Ilia when she was here.

He began walking over to them, but then he heard a meow. He smiled and looked down at one of the many cats he had played with as a wolf.

He grabbed the cat and held it close to his chest, petting it slowly and softly. Then he walked over to the others.

"Ah, Link. Where's that Sheikah?" Zelda asked. "He said he had something to deal with in Ordon." Link answered.

"Hmm...I wonder what that could be." Impa muttered.

"Well, Impaz said it was okay to stay here. But I can't imagine most of Hyrule here." Zelda said worriedly.

"We will all manage. Once our Sheikah friend comes back, I'd like to ask him more questions." Impa said.

"Well, you can all stay for as long as you need to. It gets lonely anyways." Impaz said.

Link carefully place the cat down and it ran off to play with the other cats. But as he turned to watch the cats play, he saw six carriages stop near one of the houses.

The rest turned to look at the carriages too.

Link smiled as he watched the people of Ordon and Kakriko get out of the carriages. A few Gorons were there to.

Ilia ran to Link and hugged him tightly. "Link, your okay!"

Link smiled. "Of course I am."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before backing up from each other.

Link looked at Jaggle and Pergie, the parents of Malo and Talo. They both looked upset and worried.

"Is...everything okay?" Link asked.

"When everyone was leaving, we realized that Talo was missing. Stupid kid was probably in Faron Woods or something stupid like that. But when we began looking for him, some girl called Sheala practically pushed us out of there." Beth said angrily.

"Sheala?" Link asked.

"She seemed to be a Sheikah. She said she was working for that Sheikah kid we saw earlier." Rusle explained.

"Dubulis? Maybe he went back to Ordon to find Talo." Link said.

"Link...could you go to Ordon to find Talo? I'm not sure if we can trust them." Luda said.

Link nodded. He pulled out his horse call and whistled for Epona.

Then Epona ran into the village and next to Link.

Link was about to climb on Epona, but at that moment, Dubulis appeared with a flash of light.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Colin asked.

"Debulis, what were you doing in Ordon?" Link asked.

Debulis looked up at Link and crossed his arms. "Like I said before, I'm from the future. In the future, Hyrule was covered in Twilight. I went to Ordon, Faron Woods, Kakariko, and Lake Hylia to protect their spirits before the Shadow Beast took them away."

"The future?" Malo asked.

"That...makes sense." Rusle said with a nod.

"Why don't you all go inside for now. Find out where you will all stay at for tonight." Impa told Rusle and the others.

With that, they all left to find a house to stay in, along with Impaz.

"So, you said your from the future and your name is Debulis. And you have the Triforce Of Power." Impa stated as soon as the others were gone.

"Right." Debulis said with nod.

"So who was the girl with you?" Link asked.

"Her name is Sheala. She came from the future me. She'll be here soon enough."

"Is there anymore people that came from the future with you?" Zelda asked. Debulis shook his head.

"If your from the future, just how did you come to the past?" Impa asked.

"I used the Ocarina Of Time."

"The Ocarina Of Time? The Royal Family's secret treasure? I heard that years ago it disappeared and no one could ever find it. So how did you...?" Zelda asked.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Anyways, I think you should all lay off the questions for now. We need to get ready for an attack, just in case." Dubulis said.

Link looked at the entrance of the village and saw a lot more carriages coming in.

"Well, looks like everyone made it here safely." Impa said. Guards quickly rushed over to Zelda, ready to take orders.

"Spread out around this village. Make sure not even a spot is unprotected. Start deciding who's going to be taking night shift and who will take day shift. Tell some Gorons, Zoras, and Sheikah's to do the same." Debulis ordered.

"We only take orders from the princess." One of the many guards said.

"Do what he said." Zelda told them. They nodded as they marched off.

"So, does this mean you believe me?" Debulis asked.

Zelda nodded. "At the moment, I don't have a reason not to."

"Milady, from what I heard, every person that ever wielded the Triforce Of Power fought the hero that was born to save Hyrule, over and over. Who says this one is different?" Impa asked.

Debulis looked down. "Hmm...it does look bad I guess. But part of the reason they we're all evil was because the Triforce Of Power. It made them insane. They couldn't help it with that much power. Of course, the reason they were chosen was because they were all...slightly evil. But me? I think I can handle it for now." Debulis said.

"You...think?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. But I understand if you don't trust me. Maybe it's for the best. You should all be cautious. But I'm still going to help with anything I can." Debulis said. Then he walked off.

"I think it's safe to trust him for now." Link said reassuringly.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "We should definitely be careful though..."


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Link had been walking around The Hidden Village, checking in on everything and making sure no one needed any help.

But soon he was getting on Epona, ready to head to Ordon to search for Talo.

"Where are you going?" Debulis asked as he walked over to Link.

"One of the kids from Ordon isn't here. So I'm going to Ordon to look for him." Link answered.

"You mean what's left of Ordon? If he didn't make it to the carriages when the attack was happening, what makes you think he's still alive?"

"Well, it's possible he was in Faron Woods when it happened. Maybe he was hiding." Link answered with a shrug.

Debulis shook his head. "It's to dangerous to leave this village."

Link raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Link, I know you feel like you have to help everyone since your a hero. But the person who wants to bring back Ganondorf...he wants the Triforce too. And we can't risk him getting any of the Triforces. Which is why you can't leave to save one child." Debulis explained.

"I can do it. I'll be fine." Link said.

"This isn't about you Link. If you do die...then it will be your fault that the enemies going to have a Triforce. I won't let you go."

"So what, we're supposed to stay here until we get killed? We're going to sit back and watch Hyrule crumble like cowards when we could be doing something?" Link asked angrily.

"No. I have different plans. Just don't leave and we can save everyone else."

"What makes you think I will trust you if you don't tell me everything I need to know? Like the plans you say you have?" Link asked.

Debulis sighed. "We're going to teach people how to fight. All of Hyrule will help. I'll tell you more in a moment. Just don't leave."

Link wanted to argue back. But he knew that Debulis would make him stay. He might even force him to stay somehow.

Link sighed. "Fine."

"Good. I knew you would come around. Lets go." Debulis turned around and walked into one of the houses. Link got off of Epona and followed after.

"Okay, so here's the thing everyone." Debulis said, some what loudly, making everyone turn to him.

"As some of you already know, I'm from the future."

There were a few gasps, followed by whispers.

"In this future, there were no villages, no towns, no home's. There weren't many people either. If there was, you couldn't find them easily. Parents abandon their children just so they could live, leaving their kids to survive on their own."

There were more gasp and some of the people in the house would grab their kids hands or hug them.

"Everywhere you went there would be danger. People, making Hyrule worse then it already was. These people are the ones that attacked Ordon and Kakariko. We can stop whats going to happen in the future if all you help us. Zoras, Gorons, Hylians, everyone in Hyrule can help. I know a lot of you can't fight. But Impa here, will teach you how to fight hand to hand combat. And Link can teach you how to use a sword and bow. If you want to change the future, then go to them and learn how to help fight." Debulis said.

As Debulis's speech ended, everyone began talking to one another excitedly.

"Wait, hold on, what do you think your doing? I never said that I would teach anyone anything." Link said as he grabbed Debulis's arm.

"And I never asked." Debulis argued. Link sighed angrily.

"Look, this is for the best, okay?"

"For the best, hm? I hope you know that I don't like teaching random people my way of fighting. And I'm only doing this because I know that if your right, it could change the future that you came from." Impa said, also seeming annoyed.

"Link?" Link looked down at Colin.

"I still don't like the idea of a sword. But I want to help. Maybe you can teach me how to use a bow? I could shoot enemies on a horse." Colin said smiling.

Link nodded. But he frowned when he saw a line of people walking over to him.

It was going to be a long day.

Link was going to go to sleep, feeling exhausted after training so many people how to fight. But he wanted some fresh air on a roof first. Maybe look at the stars for a while, preparing himself for whatever was going to happen the next day.

But when he reached the rooftop to one of the house's, he was a little shocked to see Debulis.

"Oh, hey...I thought you would be asleep with the others by now." Link said.

"Sleep is a waist of time." Debulis said.

Link raised an eyebrow. "No its not. Everyone needs to rest. Your going to faint from exhaustion if you don't."

Dubulis shook his head. "I know rest is important. But not right now. They could attack anytime. I want to be awake when they do."

"They might not attack though. Besides, the guards will warn everyone if they do. So why don't you get some sleep?" Link asked.

"I'd rather not. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Link sighed and looked up at the beautiful stars. Maybe he should at least give him some company...

"How far into the future were you?" He decided to ask.

"I don't exactly know. I just know that this is when Hyrule gets attacked." Debulis said as he crossed his arms.

"How?" Link asked.

"I...had to do a lot of research. But I found out which date it was when it got attacked." Debulis said quickly.

"How did you know mine and Rusle's names?"

Debulis looked down. "You and him were remembered as heroes. Along with the Resistance of course. I've heard a lot about both of you though."

Link raised an eyebrow. Either Debulis was lying or he was hiding something. Link wondered if he should confront him, but instead decided to just stay on his guard for now.

"Tomorrow we'll be leaving this place. The enemies don't know about this village yet, but they will eventually. There's a basement underneath one of these houses. It leads to a underground cave. That's how we leave." Debulis explained.

Link nodded. Despite the fact that he was planning on going to sleep, he only felt like it was right to guard the town with Debulis. So he did.

It was around sunrise when Link saw something coming into the village.

Link squint through the darkness and saw people in black on horses. There were too many for Link to count, but definitely more then twenty.

"Deb, whats that?" Link asked as he pointed to where they were at.

Debulis looked at where Link pointed at and gasped. "It's them! Guards, fight!" Debulis yelled loudly, making the guards look at him before turning to the enemies to fight.

"C'mon Link! We have to wake everyone up!" With that, Debulis jumped off the building and ran into the house where everyone slept at.

Link was about to follow, but decided that he should help protect the village instead. He hook-shot to the vines on the building across from him and fell on the sandy ground on his feet. Then he ran at the enemies, fighting hard, making sure they couldn't get inside the village.

A moment later Debulis was at his side. "Link! What are you doing?" He asked. "Helping the guards!" Link yelled as he sliced at another one of the enemies.  
Link gritted his teeth as one of the enemies sliced his shoulder. He stabbed him, making him scream out in pain.

"I know you want to help the guards, but trust me, they'll be fine. Sheala's going to help them." Debulis said. Then he grabbed Links wrist, taking him to one of the houses.

Link watched the blond haired, crystal blue eyed Sheikah running at the battle. The way she fought...the way she pushed her enemies back so easily. The way she dodged her enemy when they tried to attack was amazing. Her reflects and strength was really good. But Link couldn't help but worry.

"What if something happens to her?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. Now lets go already. I told Impa to lead everyone in the basement, but we need to go too." Debulis said.

With that, Link and Debulis ran inside the house. Link followed him into one of the rooms and put his hand on his shoulder that was now bleeding really badly as he watched Debulis pushed some boxes, revealing a hole in the floor that had a ladder going down in it.

"You first." Debulis said. Link nodded and began climbing down the ladder, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. But he ignored it.

Finally, Link reached the bottom of the dark cave. He pulled out his lantern with his good arm and looked around the cave, waiting for Debulis.

"Come on. They might be waiting for us." Debulis said once he was by Links side. Link nodded.

"Well...actually, hold on." Debulis said.

Link raised an eyebrow.

Debulis grabbed Links bad arm carefully, but it still hurt.

"Do have any potions?" He asked.

Link shook his head.

"Hmm." Debulis put his hand directly on the wound on Links arm.

Link winced, hissing under his breath and tried to pull his arm back, but Debulis tightened his grip.

Then, shining light came from Debulis's hand and the wound slowly healed back, with a low burning pain.

Link gasped and Debulis backed up.

"It might still be sore. So don't move it to much. C'mon."

"Uh...thanks." Link muttered and wiped the blood off his arm as they began walking through the cave. A while later of walking they heard a loud noise that sounded like an explosion and the cave shook a little.

"Hm...I hope everything's okay up there." Debulis mumbled.

"Maybe we should have stayed to fight." Link said.

Debulis shook his head. "No...this is for the best."

They continued walking until they met up with everyone else.

"Well? Now what?" Impa asked.

"Now, I take you to Faron Woods." Debulis answered.

"Faron Woods is far away though, yeah? Not to mention we're in a cave." Ashei pointed out.

"I'm going to warp all of us." Debulis explained.

"What? How!" Beth asked in shock. "Were you not paying attention earlier?" Malo snapped at her.

Then, with one movement of Debulis's hand, they were all in Faron Woods. Everyone looked around in shock.

"How...is this possible? Wait don't tell me." Shad said as he flipped through the pages of his fathers diary.

Link looked at Debulis, who crossed his arms patiently.

"There's a legend that there are three heroes. The Hero Of Courage. The Hero Of Wisdom. And the Hero Of Power. I'm guessing your one of them, correct? The Hero Of Power I'm assuming? Am I right?" Shad asked excitedly.

"Yeah, your right. But enough about that. All your questions will probably be answered eventually. Just not right now. Let's go. I know a place we can hide at for a while."

Then Debulis began walking. And everyone quickly followed him.


End file.
